Reluctant Heir SYOC
by AzarelleTheGamer
Summary: WW4 happened two centuries ago. Now, Illea rules the world. Literally. Crown Princess Enyo is going to have a Selection, but honestly she'd rather be far far away. It's better than it sounds, I just suck at summaries. Male SYOC open!
1. Introduction

**I do not own the Selection. I will be continuing BHBC. However, I will have a lot of free time for awhile, so, I figured, why not?**

**Enyo's POV**

I remember the first time I realized I was the heir to the throne.

I, of course, always knew that I was the heir, but the first time it _really_ hit me was when I was six.

I heard my older brother, Dax, complained to my mom about it. Technically, it was their private conversation, but I had put my ear to the door and listened, like the little snot I was.

"Mom," he had whined, "it isn't fair that Enyo gets to rule the country. I would do such a better job!"

Dax was eight at the time. My whole life, he had resented me. Until that night, I hadn't realized why.

"Dax, you know how it goes," Mom had chided him. "Enyo is going to be the queen. There's no way to change it. It's tradition."

Tradition had always mattered to Mom. Always. No matter if Dax would do a better job as heir to the throne than me, it was tradition that there had to be two female rulers in a row. After the two, then there would be two male rulers. And after the men, then the women. And it kept on rotating like that.

It was 'to keep the balance'.

At least, that's how the rest of Mom's speech to Dax went.

"I hate Enyo! I hate her!" Dax had told Mom fiercely.

I remember backing away from the door and running to Ares, who was trying to sleep in his room.

I told him the whole thing, and he just listened, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Enyo. Dax is just blaming you because he wants someone to blame," Ares had tried reassuring me.

For being seven years old, he was wise beyond his years. Even though he's changed in the time since, he is still pretty wise. Sometimes.

Other times?

Not so much.

Dax's resentment toward me has lessened, because he realizes that I had, and have, no control over stupid tradition.

But still, there are times where I look over, and resentment colors his face. It isn't until he realizes that I am looking that he smiles tensely and looks away.

**A/N**

**Hello!**

**Welcome to my new SYOC!**

**I know this wasn't much of a chapter. I didn't know where to start, so I figured, why not here, you know?**

**Let's go over some things.**

**Worldbuilding stuff and characters**

**So, WW4 happened about two centuries ago. Literally no one remembers what happened, because the world leaders at the time decided they didn't want anyone to know anything about the history and went on during WW4.**

**But,**

**Now Illea (no accent on e because the accent in the first place was stupid) now rules the world.**

**Literally.**

**Somehow, during WW4, Illea became in charge of the whole world. And the king at the time established the whole 'two kings, two queens' tradition.**

**There are now seven provinces, North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Europe, Australia, and Antarctica. They never did lose the stupid Selection tradition, only now seven of the Selected are chosen from each province.**

**Old royal families and nobles fell. Now, there are noble families, just not any from the pre- war era. Castes still exist.**

**Let's jump forward two centuries.**

**Queen Arra is currently queen. She is tough, smart, and a good queen. She loves her husband and children, but can be a bit harsh sometimes. {Age: 40, FC: Emmy Raver-Lampman}**

**Prince Consort Ryatt is pretty much the opposite of Queen Arra. He's smart, yes, but he hates working, where Arra loves working. {Age: 41, FC: Will Smith}**

**Crown Princess Enyo hates being the heir. She wishes Dax was the heir instead. She is very sarcastic and closed off, but loves her family. {Age: 17, FC: Amandla Stenberg}**

**Prince Dax wishes he was the heir. He would be a great king, but is currently studying to be a doctor. Because of his caste, however, he can't be one so is basically studying just to do something. He is a lot like his mother. {Age: 19, FC: Skylan Brooks}**

**Prince Ares is a lot like his dad. He loves having fun, and is a bit of a rebel. He is very fun-loving. He is also studying to be a lawyer. {Age: 18, FC: RJ Cyler}**

**Now, the whole royal family is loved by the public. Sure, the public has their moments, but honestly the royals got pretty lucky.**

**Princess Enyo is going to have a Selection, and seven boys from each province will be Selected.**

**Sorry, this is a bit of a mess. After this chapter, things should start clearing up, but there's just so much stuff going on in the story that it's hard to explain.**

**SYOC Rules**

**1\. Diversity. I do not want boys that are all the same. Give me mean boys, give me nice boys. Seriously. Nice boys are, well, nice, and I love them, but if you want drama, I need mean boys.**

**2\. These boys need to be realistic. Don't make them perfect. Everyone has their flaws.**

**3\. You can submit as many boys as you want, just remember other people might want to submit (hopefully).**

**4\. I have every right to change the boys. If he doesn't fit the plot, I might change him, and I don't want you getting angry with me because I didn't follow the characters strictly. You have to remember this is my story and these are my characters.**

**5\. Make sure to check which province is open before you take a province.**

**6\. Reservations will only be held for five days; any longer, and that reservation is now gone.**

**7\. I have no limit on how many boys I might take, so if I have a lot of boys, I might not write your boy as often as you would like. I'll try to give everyone equal time, but I'm not perfect.**

**8\. If your boy is eliminated or dies, do not come complaining to me. It is for the advancement of the plot.**

**9\. After you are done with the form, erase the brackets.**

**10\. If your character's opinions and treatment changes due to a change of events, contact me. Just make sure the character actually knows about the change of events, please.**

**11\. I will take guest submissions, although would prefer PMs so I can contact you if I have questions.**

**12\. I have every right to deny submissions if they are contradictory or not in enough detail. If they are not in enough detail, I will just ask you to put in more detail and we will be fine.**

**My Pinterest username is ElleTheLowkeyGamer, and I have a board for my SYOC.**

**Form**

Basics

Name:

Meaning for Name: [Optional, but advised]

Nickname(s): [Optional. Unless it's a shortened name, please elaborate on why he has the nickname.]

Province and City:

Caste:

Job:

Age: [17-23]

Appearance

Faceclaim:

Differences from faceclaim: [Optional]

How old do they appear:

Height:

Weight:

Style: [Fee free to put Pinterest here]

Hair: [How do they do it? Did they color it? Feel free to put Pinterest here]

Post-Makeover: [What changed about them after their makeover? Did they cut their hair? Dye their hair?]

How do they usually appear: [Tired? Messy? Happy? Sad? Angry?]

Personality

Personality: [Details!]

Who does he befriend: [What type of people would he befriend?]

Treatment of people: [How does he treat people? Why does he treat them this way?]

Treatment of the other Selected:

Treatment of each of the royal family members:

How easily is he to share any information with someone:

Ambitions and Dreams

What do they want to do with their life:

What is their unrealistic dream:

What is their realistic dream:

What expectations do they have for themselves in life: [Optional]

Opinions

What does he think of other people in general:

What does he think of each of the royal family members:

What does he think of the rebels:

Favorite Color:

Favorite movie genre: [optional]

Favorite song genre: [optional]

Favorite book genre: [optional]

Favorite Superhero:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Season:

Favorite Game: [Board, card, and video]

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Book:

Favorite topic of conversation:

Fears: [Give me stupid and realistic ones. Ex: Spiders, Abandonment.]

Likes: [General]

Dislikes: [General]

Hobbies and Skills

Useful Skills:

Useless Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Habits: [Habits are things they do consciously]

Quirks: [Quirks are things they do unconsciously]

A hobby they'd be embarrassed if someone found out about:

A skill they'd be embarrassed if someone found out about: [Optional]

Family, Friends, Background

Family: [Names, ages, castes, jobs, brief personality, relationship with boy]

Friends: [Names, ages, castes, jobs, brief personality, relationship with boy]

Previous friendships: [Not all of them. Just ones that seriously hurt your boy and why they stopped being friends]

Previous romantic relationships: [Names, ages, castes, jobs, brief personality, relationship with boy, why they dated, why they broke up]

Background: [Don't go into extreme detail. Any family problems, stuff like that. Optional if there's nothing big]

Education:

Type of Childhood: [Was it happy? Sad? You don't need to put a long explanation if you don't want to write it]

Selection

Why did they join the Selection:

If someone was to ask why they joined, what would they say:

Reaction to getting Selected:

Will they regret the decision to join the Selection:

How will they react if there's a rebel attack:

How will they react if there's a death of the palace: [Friends, someone they don't know]

How will they react if they are asked out on a date:

How will they act when they go on a date:

What will they talk about on dates/first meeting with the princess:

What will they talk about with the other Selected:

What does their bedroom look like in the palace: [You can say Pinterest.]

Fun Questions. Optional, but fun

Work now or procrastinate:

Early Bird or Night Owl:

Optimist or Pessimist:

Introvert or Extrovert:

Daredevil or Cautious:

Pink or Blue:

Indoors or Outdoors:

Winter or Summer:

Fall or Spring:

Reading or Writing:

Hogwarts House:

Theme Song: [What they think it is and what it actually is]

Quotes: [Feel free to say Pinterest. This one, actually, is not optional. Give me at least one.]

Date Ideas:

Writing/You

What do you NOT want to happen to your boy:

What DO you want to happen to your boy: [I'm not saying it will happen- I'm just saying I need to know]

Do you think I should change POVs every so often: [Optional]

Summary of character that I can put on my profile: [Optional. I can do it if you don't want to, but I'd prefer it if you would do it. At most a paragraph long and don't spoil anything.]

Anything I missed that you want to add:

Your Pinterest Username:


	2. The Breakup

**I do not own the Selection series. **

**Enyo's POV**

"I love you, Grant," I tell my boyfriend as we walk through the garden, hand in hand. Grant smiles at me, and I blush. I haven't seen him in forever, and it feels good to be with him.

"I love you too, Enyo," Grant tells me. My heart swells, like it always does whenever he says it. And he says it a lot. "But..."

My stomach drops. "But what? What's wrong, Grant?" I ask him, starting to panic. I stop walking, and Grant turns to face me. He cups my cheek in his hand.

"Enyo..." He starts again. I shake my head, and smile, an idea starting to form. I can't believe I panicked! There's a simple solution.

"Oh my goodness Grant, I'm really sorry for overreacting. I thought you were going to break up with me or something, which is crazy, because you love me, right? But then I realized, that you're probably just going on tour again, right? Which, I mean, is bad, but not as bad as you breaking up with me! Right?" I study Grant's face, worried.

Oh no.

He has his 'you're not going to like this' face on.

Grant clears his throat.

"Um, no, En, I'm not going to go on tour. And... The whole 'breaking up with you' assumption isn't all wrong..." Grant tells me. He pulls me into a hug, but I push him away.

"You're kidding, right?" I ask him, hysterical. He has to be kidding.

"No," Grant says, trying to pull me into a hug again. I shove him back again.

"Don't hug me!" I snap at him. Okay. I'm not taking this well. Calm down, Enyo. "Don't touch me," I say, lowly. "If you're breaking up with me, I want nothing to do with you. Goodbye, Grant." I turn and walk toward the palace.

* * *

I stalk into my room, slamming my door behind me. I just stand here. Dejected. I don't know what to do. Sure, I've gone threw breakups before, but usually they were small, brief relationships and usually I was doing the breaking up.

I hear a soft knock on my door. I straighten my shirt, and check my hair before opening the door.

Rule number one of being a princess: you must always look calm and in control. No matter what.

"Yes?" I ask, opening the door. I slam almost slam it shut again when I see who it is: Grant. "Excuse me, Mr. Grant, but this is a private floor. No one but the royal family, the royal family's guests, and staff are allowed up here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I say. My voice sounds off.

"Look, En, you didn't give me a reason on why I broke up with you!" Grant says. I try to shut the door, but he catches it and pushes it open, taking a step toward me. I take a step back. "Look, it's just- I've found someone else. That's all. It's not you, it's me. We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course we can!" I say. "But before you go, I have to tell you something; thanks for giving me the chance to find someone better than you! Someone who doesn't go looking for girls while we're dating! And, thank you for making me feel like a worthless piece of crap! Have a nice day! Goodbye!" I shout, and shove him out of my room, locking the door as I slam it right in his face.

"En!" Grant shouts. I hear Dax's door open, then slam shut.

"If you two can't figure out whatever the heck it is you two are fighting about, I'm going to kick you off palace grounds. I have studying to do, and you're being so loud I'm sure the whole country can hear you!" Dax shouts. "Now, what's going on?!" He demands.

"Nothing, nothing," Grant tries assuring Dax. I swing my door wide open.

"It is not _nothing_," I hiss. "Grant broke up with me! Which, is fine, he has every right to do that. It will take me time to get over him, but I shouldn't have to force him to date me. If he doesn't want to date, cool. _But_, after he breaks up with me, he continues to follow me around after I told him to leave me alone!"

Grant scoffs. "Oh please, you would have been perfectly fine if I hadn't told you I cheated on you."

My heart stops for a minute, and my stomach plummets. "What?" I whisper. Him breaking up, fine. But he _cheated_ on me?

Dax turns to Grant, looking furious. "Based off of that reaction, she didn't know you were cheating on her. You were cheating on her? Oh, you son of a-" Dax starts.

"Stop yelling!" Ares shouts, poking his head out of his bedroom. Dax turns to Ares.

"Grant cheated on Enyo!" Dax shouts at him. I just stand, silently watching what's going on. Ares turns, looks at me, then starts to glare at Grant.

Dax and Ares yell at Grant, while Grant rotates between yelling at me and Dax and Ares.

"This is all your fault!" Grant screams at me.

"All my fault?" I demand Grant, suddenly finding my voice again. I cross my arms, and the guys all fall silent. "All my fault?" I repeat. "Oh, so it's my fault you cheated on me. It's my fault you're breaking up with me. It's my fault that after I said no, you continued to persist. None of that is my fault. But this will be. Guards?" I call, raising my voice. Five guards, previously stationed at the end of the hall looking uncomfortable, come toward me at a run. "Escort Grant off the premise, and don't let him up here again," I say coldly, turning around and walking slowly back to my room. I ignore Grant's shouts, his pleas, and shut my bedroom door.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch him in the face," Ares remarks, walking into my bedroom, Dax trailing behind.

"If Mom found out, I would be in soooo much trouble," I explain. "I can hear her now. 'Enyo, royals don't punch people in the face even though they cheated on you and are horrible people,'" I say in her chiding voice. I've gotten really good at imitating her.

"How are you handling it?" Ares asks me. I shrug.

"I'll be fine. Right now, I'm just mostly pissed off that he freaking cheated on me. I'm sure it will hit me in a few days. I just need something to distract me when it does hit." Suddenly, a brilliant idea occurs to me. And by brilliant, I mean _brilliant_.

"Uh-oh," Dax says, smirking. "That's the 'I just had an evil idea' face."

All the sudden my door flies open again. I'm on my feet in an instant, fists up. If Grant comes again...

But, it's just Mom.

And she looks _pissed_.

For a second, I wonder if it was something I did. But then she crosses the room and embraces me.

"I can't believe he did that!" She shouts. I just laugh sadly. I don't want to cry, so I laugh. That's what I always do.

Mom drags Dax and Ares into a hug as well.

"Thank you for protecting your little sister," she tells them. I can feel them shrug.

Mom releases us, and smiles down at us. Even Dax isn't as tall as her, and he's six feet tall! Mom's six feet three inches, the tallest person in the family. And she has heels on right now.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you all at dinner, I love you," Mom says, exiting the room.

* * *

I walk barefoot to Mom's office, where she spends most of her nights. That will be me one day.

Not that I'll be any good at it.

I have chocolate ice cream in one hand, my phone, in it's gray, white, and black case in my other hand.

"Dang it," I mutter as I get to Mom's office door. How am I going to open it?

"Do you need me to open it for you?" The soldier stationed at Mom's office door ask. I smile at him.

"Yes please," I say. He smiles back at me and opens the door. I nod at him in thanks, and walk in, taking a seat across from Mom. I set my phone down on her desk, and sit criss cross apple sauce. The only reason I am able to do that is because I have my pj's on, gray shorts with a white shirt that says 'Do Not Disturb. Just Don't'.

"Hello, Darling," Mom says, looking up from some papers. She smiles at me. "How may I help you?"

"Well, Mom, you know how you're always talking about how it's our duty to preform tradition?" I ask her. I'm really nervous, but I won't show it. Mom just nods, looking interested. "Well, one of our traditions, is, after all, the Selection. And I was wondering that now that I'm single I could have one-?" I ask. Mom thinks for a second, and I take a bite of my ice cream.

"So soon after you broke up with Grant?" Mom asks. I nod.

"I need something to do. I don't want to wallow in sadness," I explain. Both her and I hate being sad, let alone having nothing to do but be sad. I mean, I help Mom run the country, but that's not enough.

"Of course, Darling! I'm so glad you decided to do this," Mom says, smiling warmly at me. I smile back, and take another bite of my ice cream, triumphant.

* * *

I sit on my bed, and grab my TV remote, turning my TV on. My meeting with Mom went so well, that makes me really really happy.

But me being happy won't last long, now that I'm alone and have nothing to think about other than Grant.

I bite my tongue and focus on TV. I have the Report on, which is just showing reruns of previous news reports, so I switch to another channel.

I gasp as I see Grant on the TV.

"-Princess Enyo just broke up with me! She said she met someone else, and even was cheating on me," he was saying. I gasp again. He's lying! And now my reputation will suffer for it.

I flip through a few channels, and they're all covering this story.

I call Dax.

"Have you seen-" I start.

"Yes," he cuts me off. "It's everywhere. I got to go, I'm going to see if I can fix this," he says, and then hangs up on me.

I swear, silently cursing Grant's name to the wind.

**A/N**

**Hello!**

**Okay, so I screwed up.**

**Really sorry for any of the confusion I might have caused! It is a Male SYOC, but I used my old form, which was a female SYOC. I tried going threw it to change it, but I must've accidentally missed some. I'm going to try and fix it later. Thank you MoonChild913 for telling me!**

**So, the technology is how it is now.**

**Please, please, please review and submit a guy! If you have any questions regarding worldbuilding or otherwise, please contact me and I will try to explain. Constructive criticism is appreciated! But please, don't be too rude, because I honestly get discouraged really easily.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Elle**


	3. Author's Note

**This will be replaced with a chapter. Do not comment!**

Hello everyone! This isn't a hiatus note or me saying I'm done writing this. I just really want to say a few things.

**1)** Thank you Abizeau for submitting Gideon!

**2)** If you are reading this and are interested in submitting a character, please let me know! I'm getting a little discouraged, and if I don't have enough guys I won't be able to continue on with the story.

**3)** Please, please, please comment if you are reading! Or just submit a character! I don't care!

**4)** If you find in plot holes or have any questions, please reach out to me! I am usually free to answer questions, and I should get back to you soon!

That's all. I sound really needy at this point, I'm sure. Yikes.

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out soon!

-Elle

**This will be replaced with a chapter. Do not comment!**


End file.
